Many different types and forms of key cases have been developed and have been commercialized with a view toward either simplifying the storage of small contents such as keys or the like, or compacting the same into the smallest possible case for the convenience of the user. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a simplified yet more efficient storage receptacle for use with the storage of items, particularly keys, which permits a great deal of flexibility of use by the ultimate user.
The basis of the present invention is to permit the user to utilize the storage receptacle especially in connection with keys, and to permit the user to carry the same either in a pocket, or to fasten the case about a support such as a belt, purse strap, or other similar support, without interfering with the utilitarian aspect of the case. In addition, the storage receptacle is provided with, in the preferred embodiment, a plurality of storage compartments thereby to accommodate the storage of a plurality of contents such as an assortment of keys.
With regard to other attempts at achieving the same type of storage and segregation of a plurality of contents such as keys, various prior art attempts have been made at a similar arrangement. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,037, there is disclosed a carrying case for keys wherein separate keys are carried in distinctly separated storage compartments. It will be noted that each of the keys is pivotally mounted on a pin such that each of the separate keys may be removed to an in use position and pivoted down to a storage position in a segregated compartment. It will be apparent, however, that the carrying case disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,037 can only be carried in a pocket or a purse, and does not appear to provide a means to carry the storage receptacle about a support such as a purse strap or belt. In addition, no indicia are provided such that the user can quickly identify the particular key needed for a given function, and hence, the ultimate user would either have to commit to memory the location of the key, or simply use a trial and error method to find a proper key for use in a given lock.
Similar comments are applicable with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,099 which shows a storage key receptacle wherein the keys are inserted in slots within the receptacle. In this connection, it will be noted that each of the slots is provided with visually identifiable indicia means such that the ultimate user can segregate the keys and identify a relevant key by reading the imprinted notation. It will further be observed that the storage receptacle shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,099 further includes a central fold line and a flap which folds over the rack of keys in the nature of a closure flap. However, no fastening means are illustrated which would insure that the keys cannot be accidentally removed from the storage case, and further and even more importantly, the closure flap depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,099 cannot be fastened with respect to the key carrying portion of the receptacle.
A similar form of key carrying case is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,293 wherein the case is shown to include two sections of substantially equal dimensions foldable about a central fold line. In this case, the two sections are provided with magnetic strips thereby functioning as fastening means for fastening the two sections together. It will be appreciated, however, that a case of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,293 is generally not intended to be carried about any support such as a strap or belt, and indeed, the thickness of the strap would prevent the magnetic strips from fastening. In addition, no indicia are shown in conjunction with the location of the keys, and hence, the ultimate user is again faced with the problem of locating a particular key for a particular lock. Finally, no discrete storage compartments are illustrated, but rather, the keys are simply carried in an elongate compartment and the keys must then be manipulated in order to be removed and utilized.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,234 illustrates still another form of a container for storing keys wherein discrete storage compartments are provided for each separate key, and some key identification means is employed in conjunction with each compartment. It will be noted that the overall receptacle is foldable into three sections and it is fairly apparent that the entire case is intended to be carried on the person of the user. However, no fastening means is provided for fastening the sections together in the manner of the present invention, and indeed, the case shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,234 is not easily usable in connection with fastening about a support such as a strap or belt.
It will be appreciated that the present invention is therefore intended to function as an improvement with respect to a storage receptacle, especially adapted for carrying keys, although the storage receptacle of the present invention clearly has usage beyond simply the carrying of keys.